Personality
by Kaggami-chan
Summary: Sitting on top of a building, a certain teen was asking herself: is there something wrong with my personality? And in the mid of despair, will a white thief prove everyone wrong? KaitoXShinchi in-chan)


**Declaimer: I don´t own Detective Conan**

**A/N: One more attempt to start writing again. Was bored at class, we weren´t learning nothing new, and found this in my old note-book... And, I wondered, why not finish it? Here is the final product. Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Personality<strong>

Maybe it was time to change something about herself, or at maybe just her behavior… Anyway, something needed to change. Not that she, herself, thought there was a need, happy as she was, but truth to be told, her slightly cold personality, crime-solving hobby, criminals and police connections usually creeped everyone out.

Actually, every time she found a boyfriend, or a friend for that matter, they usually ended running away after a few days. Not that she really cared, but after the last one told, or rather yelled, that she needed to change, the blue eyes teen decided to analyze the situation and ask some people for their opinion.

"What?" Ran, her longtime friend, almost shouted as the teen called her in the middle of the night, asking if there was something wrong with her personality, while wondered exactly what happened for the always serous detective to ask that. "But of course there is nothing with it, Shinichi. That´s just the way you are."

"You know… somehow the way you said it makes me think you just don´t want to hurt my feelings." Shinichi, who was sitting on top of a roof of the Ekoda museum, sight loudly, almost pouting. Almost. Shinichi did not pout. "What exactly is wrong with my personality?"

"Shinichi, there is nothing wrong with it. You are just a little rude, too serious, have the ability to ignore to the perfection any romantic feelings people around you have, not to mention your Sherlock obsession, and the innumerous cases that just follow everywhere you go…" Ran fell silent all out sudden as she realized her words were not helping her case, rushing to save the situation. "No, wait, I didn´t…" And the call died.

Standing up abruptly, Shinichi´s blue eyes swept the cold air around her, suddenly depressed. So there WAS, indeed, something wrong with her personality… If even Ran said it… The kind, lovable Ran. However, the dense teen girl whose recently cut short hair bounded up and down refused to give up just yet, calling another friend. Maybe she was only unlikable to the females…

"Yo, Kudo." Hattori Heiji´s loud voice greeted the detective as she sat down, the ever hot blooded teen probably eating something, judging from his muffled voice. "So, what you want? A help in a case?"

Rolling her eyes, the girl resisted the urge to hang up. She needed some answers, and he could give them easily. "No, no case today for you. I actually just want to ask you one question. Do you think there is something wrong with my personality?"

Yup, Hattori had been eating, and now he was probably suffocating, the louds coughs clearly coming from his side. "Oi, Kudo, what have you been drinking? I am calling Ran if you don´t stop right now." Frowning from annoyance, Shinichi wanted so badly to hang up, but stubbornness won over, as the question was repeated. "Well… there is nothing really wrong with it. It´s just that you are a little… I don´t know… cold? Yes, that and the cases. Even if you are a detective, the number is too much… Oh, and we also have…"

The phone suddenly disappeared, a white suited person walking into Shinichi´s line of vision, with the phone in hand, the usual grin gone for some reason, replaced with… anger? Disappointment? "Tantei, why did you skip the heist? I have been expecting you for a while… and what is this deal about personalities?"

Blinking, startled by the sudden appearance, Shinichi found herself clenching to her heart in worry and fear, dark memories jumping at the opportunity to haunt her. The thief just stared at her for a moment, apparently confused, before understanding and amusement rushed to his violet eyes. "Ups. Sorry for startling you Tan…"

"Save it." Shinichi interrupted rudely, cursing her body for reacting stupidly. Then again, considering just a week before she had almost been caught by a psychotic stalked, whom could judge her? "Sorry, I kind of forgot to check the time…"

Smirking, Kid sat next to her, his eyes contemplating the busy fast paced city below them. The silence was almost perfect, clean and eternal, until a voice broke it. "I guess I can forgive you… if you answer some of the question I have. I think it is only fair considering I have been waiting for you today and you just ditched me." A frown threatened to take over Shinichi´s face but the detective controlled it, allowing him to ask whatever bugged him. "So… what was that deal about personalities?"

Rolling her eyes, Shinichi took a deep breath as she played with her hair. "Well… ever since Ran left to study in Europe, I have been trying to make new friends, trying being the key word." His eyes filled with interest and innocent curiosity made her go on, and before she knew it, she was once again sharing her life with him, just like she did it before when she was Conan. "I don´t really mind, but everyone kept saying about me needing to change my personality because it was horrible. Sure, I´m not perfect, I know I can be a pain, but even so…"

"Hmm… I don´t get it." Looking up confused, Shinichi came face to face with an annoyed thief. "Nope, I still don´t get it. I mean, they have the opportunity to hang out with you every day, while I only have few hours a week at the most, and they still dare to say you need to change! Idiots, they don´t realize how lucky they are."

Blinking, growing slightly red as his words snuck in, the detective was ready to argue back, when the gloved hand silenced her. They stared at each other eye in eye, blue against violet. "You are smart, caring, kind… You are extremely cautious, but when you consider someone a friend, you will do anything and everything for them. You are beautiful, not only on the outside, and there is nothing I would want to change about you. You, my dear Shinichi, are perfect just the way you are.

"You… you…" Unable to find the words, burning as a fire in the night, Shinichi wanted to cry and laugh at the same time. No one had said it with such conviction before, making her actually believe in their words. For a moment, a brief moment, she felt the happiest person alive.

"Yes, my dear Tantei?" The taunting smile woke Shinichi up, as she glared at him with all her strength, wishing she could just hit him. There was something important she needed to tell him, but as soon as she made up her mind, the doors opened hand in hand, Kid´s task force marching forward.

"KID!" Inspector roared, but the thief only laughed, jumping from the building freely. Through the chaos, all Shinichi could hear was his faint words: _See you next time, Tantei. _It was with a heavy heart that the detective made her way back. A heavy dark heart.

Next morning, a bell woke up the grumpy teen, as she slowly made her way to the entrance. Honestly, she was bent on hitting whoever woke her up at such a beautifully lazy Sunday. However, as soon as she opened the door…

"Hi there, Shinichi." A teen stood there… A teen she was pretty sure was Kid. "Kuroba Kaito at your service. What do you think, want to spend a day with someone whom knows exactly who you are?" Blinking, confused and ready to freak out, Shinichi was about to close the door at his face… when a through hit her.

Taking a deep breath, Shinichi smiled back. "Yes, I believe I want." Ran was gone, Hattori was far, she wasn´t a child anymore… Maybe it was the time to start a new chapter, living exactly as she wanted.

* * *

><p>AN: My dear readers, I will be making a schedule I´ll try to stuck to regarding the updates. Hopefully it´ll make everything so smoother, specially since I have university to worry about now. Will be posted on my profile page tomorrow, and if you see I am not sticking to them, feel free to yell at me. Next chap will be Break it All (I am half through it) and then I´ll work on my OPxHP crossover. For those waiting for Twin and Little stories, they might appeared soon, depending on my mood. Thanks everyone for reading and sorry. Soon enough I´ll be back.

Kaggami-chan.

P.S. MY MOM IS IN CANADA NOW! Wish her luck XD


End file.
